What is lost and found
by gazzyblewoffinmyroom
Summary: lorcan and darcy reunited with an old friend.love lost and found.the crews surpirse.


Vampirates

Chapter 1: Surprise.

Grace's pov

"We are going to do a surprise for Lorcan," I told her "We are going to redecorate his room"

"Grace it's a brilliant idea but do you think Lorcan will be alright with this?" Darcy said not sounding like her usual confident self, her eyes burning through the floor not daring to meet my gaze.

"Darcy when have you never had faith in me?" I retorted, full of enthusiasm

"When I saw you kissing another boy when you went to vist Lady Lola and Sidorio" she said back with a hint of fire in her voice

"Ok, ok I admit it you have a point but other than that, name one other time." I confessed; determine not to let Darcy get me down

"Fine, but I hope you know what we are doing," Darcy hesitantly agreed.

"I think it would be best if you went to see the captain on your own Grace" as Darcy said this she gestured with her finger to where the ships figure head should be" I would come with you but being a figure head by day makes me really happy".

I had a great feeling about this surprise and I really want the captain to approve because it feels like everyday me and Lorcan grow further apart from each other instead of getting closer(instead I'm getting closer to Oscar!). Every time I see Oscar or even think his name it makes me feel all giddy inside and the next thing I know is that I'm blushing as red as blood. I just hope this surprise really does help Lorcan and me or else I will end it and begin it with Oscar, I wonder how Lorcan would take it if I broke up with him and started seeing Oscar? Why am I worrying, Lorcan is a good guy he would never yell at me or do something bad to me or Oscar. I really need to stop thinking bad thoughts and just get on my way to the Captain's cabin.

As I walked down murky the hallway leading to the deck I noticed a picture of a girl hanging out in the hallway. She had hazel nut eyes, dark chocolate hair that went all the way down to her waist and was tied back in a tight pony tail, she was wearing the most beautiful dress that had a zebra print on, and she wore a pair of black high tops and the girl was standing next to a boy, he had an athlete's body and was wearing a white buttoned shirt and a pair of black trousers and a black waistcoat and they both were holding a golden trophy . I couldn't help but stare at the mysterious picture, she was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and she was quiet tall and the boy was really cute and was a tad taller than the girl. Suddenly I couldn't help but feel I was being followed by someone. I quickened my pace but the follower quickened their pace to, I panicked not knowing what to do. Then all of a sudden I had a rush of courage I had never felt before and I spun round on my heels and I slapped the stalker with all my might and made sure they knew who they were dealing with Grace Tempest. As soon as I saw who I had slapped ,I knew I had a whole heap of explaining to do.

Loran's pov

Grace really gave me a hard slap and my cheek was throbbing with pain and it was bright red with a hand mark on it. She had a lot of explaining to do but then again so did I because I really shouldn't be out at day time but the captain wanted to see me, I was wearing my green thick army coat to protect myself from the sun. "I am so sorry lorcan I don't know what came over me" grace said her eyes filled with worry

"It's ok" I replied with a little smirk on my face "where are you going "we both inquired at the same time. "To see the captain, what about you" grace asked

"To see the captain to" I replied with just a hint of surprise, I couldn't believe we were both going to see the captain at the same time and I'm pretty sure that she is going to see the captain about the vist to ma kettles to see the captain's daughter. Zephine I haven't seen her for 2 years since she was 16 and the day she got kidnapped, but that's a different story, I can't wait to see her face when I walk into ma kettle's she will be absolutely dumb found. I wonder will she look different I know she will be quiet tall now because she always was a tall girl, will she still be as friendly? But the main question is, will she remember me? I can't wait to see her again and neither can Darcy. But we are going to see her in a few days. I can't wait that long I want to go now; I MUST see how she is. I need to get a hold of myself, I'm dating grace. Grace is beautiful and charming and curious but the thing that made me so protective over her was Zephine, in so many ways she is like Zephine but then she has her own features, but there is one thing I know, and feel guilty for, is the fact that no matter where and how old Zephine is I forget her, in fact I have quite a few pictures of her in my room. I feel like me and grace are parting more and more each day and I'm afraid that it's going to end soon, she keeps looking at Oscar and I have I feeling that if we end she and him will start. But back to the subject, grace and I walked out onto the deck, the sun was blazing hot and I put my hood up just before the sun hit my face. I decided to let her go first so I just stood there and spoke to Darcy.

Eventually I got my turn and the result is that we will go to ma kettles tonight while Darcy and Grace watch the ship.


End file.
